Steamed Hams but it stars Circus Baby and Slender
by Edfan5
Summary: Circus Baby invites Slender over for a unforgettable, but she accidentally ruins her roast! She quickly decides to buy fast food and disguise it as her own cooking(delightfully devilish of her). But it seems that Slender is starting to realize her lies, It's up to Baby to save the luncheon before her roast burns down the house!


{:It's Steamed Hams but it stars Circus Baby as Skinner and Slender as Chalmers:}  
Based off the meme 'Steamed Hams'.

Slender is shown arriving at the Afton household, he knocks on the door and Circus Baby answers.

Slender: "Well, Baby, I made it- despite your directions."  
Circus Baby: "Ah, Slender! Come in, come in. I hope you are prepared for the best luncheon ever!"

Slender follows Circus Baby inside, it cuts to show the dining room.

Circus Baby: "Lemme check the meal, sir."  
Slender: "Sure, sure. Whatever."

Circus Baby goes into the kitchen and gasps upon seeing smoke coming from the oven.

Circus Baby: *GASP!*"Oh, golly gosh! My roast is ruined!"

Baby glances out the window and sees The Krusty Krab was across the street, a ding sound plays as Baby gets a idea.

Circus Baby: "But...maybe if I disguised fast food as my own cooking I may just be able to pull it off... Oh hee hee! Oh, Baby your one devilious gal!"

Baby takes her apron off and places it on the hot surface of the oven, Baby then goes to the window and opens it and is about to climb out but then Slender walks in on her. And a cheesy sitcom song begins.

Chorus: "*Song that I'm not gonna try writing*"

Slender: "CIRCUS BABY!"  
Circus Baby: "Oh erm, sir! I-I was uh...just streching my legs on the windowsill, a exercise I do everyday! Care to join?"  
Slender: "Why is there smoke coming out of your oven?"  
Circus Baby: "Uh-oh, Um i-it's not erm...Steam! It's steam, steam from the 'STEAMED CLAMS' we're having. Yum, steamed clams!"

Slender nods and goes back into the dining room, Baby then has a sigh of relife and jumps out the window and runs over to the restruant.

Circus Baby: " , I hope you're ready for some mouthwatering cheese burgers."  
Slender: "I thought you said we were having steamed clams."  
Circus Baby: "D'oh, no! You must'ev misheard me, I said 'STEAMED HAMS'."  
Slender: "You call hamburgers, 'STEAMED HAMS'?"  
Circus Baby: "Oh, why yes. It's a regional dialect."  
Slender: "Mhm, what region?"  
Circus Baby: "Uhhh, upstate Huston."  
Slender: "Really? Well, I'm from Germany, and I've never heard anyone use the term 'STEAMED HAMS' before."  
Circus Baby: "Well it's...a texan expression!"

Slender nods and they begin to eat however Slender notices something strange.

Slender: "Mm, these taste a lot like the ones they have at the Krusty Krab."  
Circus Baby: "Oh ho, no no! These are patented Afton burgers, old Afton family Recipe"  
Slender: "Mhm, yet you call these 'STEAMED HAMS' when they are obvisiously grilled."

Slender lifted the top bun of the burger to indicate that to Baby. Realizing she had been caught, she coughs and mutters things unitelligible.

Circus Baby: "Y-You kn-I should...Scu-Scuse me for a second."  
Slender: "Of course."

Circus Baby quickly rushes into the kitchen and then out, we briefly see a large fire forming as she enters and exits ,smoke starts to come out of the cracks in the door.

Circus Baby: "Yawn! Well that was great! I'm pooped!"  
Slender: "Ya ya, I guess should be g- WHAT THE SAM HILL IS GOING ON IN THERE!"

Slender pointed to the kitchen door, more smoke was coming out of it.

Circus Baby: "Um, aurora borealis?"  
Slender: "Aurora...aurora borealis? On this day, on this week, on this year, and in this part of the country, and it's COMPLETELY localized in your kitchen?!"  
Circus Baby: "Yes."  
Slender: "May I see it..?"  
Circus Baby: "Hrm, no."

cuts to outside, fire was spreading around the other rooms, Circus Baby and Slender come out of the house.

William Afton/Springtrap: "Eliza, the house is on fire!"  
Circus Baby: "No dad, that's just the northen lights!"  
Slender: "Well Baby your one strange gal, but I must say that you 'STEAM' a good 'HAM'."  
Circus Baby: "G'day, Slendy!"  
William Afton/Springtrap: "HELP! HEELLLP!"

Slender turns around and Baby gives a thumbs up, once Slender was out of sight Baby rushes back inside to save her dad from the fire. 


End file.
